four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Ven Strife
Ven Strife Is a character under the control of Skyeknight92 Life Before 4EU Ven comes from a very poor family. He is the oldest of three children. His father works his own delivery service and his mother owns a bar. He was lucky enough to receive a scholarship to a school named Lumieres. He isn't the brightest of students because it was only because of sport he played called Blitzball but he studies hard enough to get by. However, there was an incident in which Ven was attacked by a blood bender and frozen alive. Aqua managed to restore him but the incident left him in a comatose state in which his spiritual self, fled to the spirit world due to the pain his body was going through. His best friend Aqua worked to find a way to save his life before they would have to remove him from life support. Because of her efforts, he was able to return from the spirit world and back to his injured body. He hopes to finish his education and go on to be a teacher. Life at 4EU In a moment of desperation, Aqua - Ven's best friend - pleaded to Selene to help her friend. The spirit found Ven in the spirit world, where he had fled when he became physically injured. The patron spirit led him out of the spirit world. However, after waking up in the real world, not knowing where he was, Ven ditched the hospital. His parents were thrilled with his recovery, but less than pleased with his decision to go back to the same school as Aqua. They did like her but by being around her, Ven got hurt. They were afraid the same thing would happen twice, but after lots of pleading and arguments, Ven was able to attend school once again. Personality Ven’s a generally happy guy. He doesn’t like seeing his friends unhappy. He is quick to the defense of those he cares deeply about. He won't stand for anyone talking poorly about someone he knows. He's a very open minded individual. Relationships Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene Tifa and Cloud are his mother and father. His parents met when they were children, separating only when his father went into service for the army and eventually he retired to marry Tifa and settle down. Denzel and Marlene are Ven's brother and sister, however, not by blood. His parents adopted the two orphans. Ven never saw them as anything less than his siblings, blood or not. They were afraid to let him attend school with Aqua again and tried to talk him into going somewhere else, but Ven's stubbornness won out. Aqua Ven was the first person to accept Aqua has a student when he first went to Lumieres. He didn't care that she was a girl at a boy's school, just like he didn't care that Hiccup was a half-dragon. He's very open minded about everything. Hiccup Hiccup was Ven's former roommate in Lumieres. It didn't take long for Ven to figure out that Hiccup was sneaking out so he could go flying. So one night he snuck out after his roommate and went flying with the dragon. Hiccup was startled but pleased that he had found someone who didn't judge him for his abilities. Trivia Ventus is Latin for wind. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Air Category:Airbender Category:Airbenders Category:Students